


Vampire X Human Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Vampire X Human Love

ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
(Sure.)

Raph was on the rooftop of a building, looking for any signs of trouble. He was really bored on waiting for trouble, since now days nothing really happened. He grumbled "Great. I'm gonna be up here for a while." He crossed his arms as he looked out over the city, not only that, but he was in his mating season. It has been difficult for him because he really needed a mate and fast. It was extreme torture for him.

Miku walked along the streets in her normal school girl outfit. She was originally from Japan, but convinced her parents to let her live in America. She was in New York City right now, headed towards her apartment, the one she got a month ago. She looked around carefully, in case anyone came to jump her. She trained in Japan and was secretly keeping a knife in her school bag that she always carried.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Wait is this mating season vampires or both?  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
If you want it to be then that's fine with me.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok yes please. Can you edit your part?  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Is that better?  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh he would've already been on his mating season because he's a male turtle. He's vampire so he has bloodlust as well.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Is that better?  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah I guess 

Carrie was walking home from the movies. She looked up at the night sky looking at the stars. She smiled as she continued walking home.

Leo was on his mating season and he was also a vampire so he has bloodlust as well. He needed a mate and fresh blood like really bad like right now. He was out doing just that.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph looked down along the street and saw Carrie, her scent growing stronger when she got closer underneath him. He licked his lips as he thought 'She has to be the one.' He quietly followed her along the rooftop, waiting for the moment to grab her and take her back to the lair. His breathing started growing heavy as her scent was overwhelming, but he didn't give his position away.

Miku continued walking and hugged her bag close to her body. She took her phone out to check the time and it read '10:36.' She sighed as she quickened her pace, since she was already late to get to her apartment. She took her keys out and held onto them tightly, the keys jingling as they collided with each other. She sighed again and looked around more, her heart beating quickly.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie made it back to her place and went inside. She got naked and went in the shower and started washing her body. She rinsed then washed her hair and rinsed that too. 

Leo spotted a girl down below and smirked. He followed her in the shadows and pretty soon grabbed her taking her back to the lair. He laid her down on his bed looking at her with glazed eyes.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
XD I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude at all.

Raph watched and smirked as he saw her undress. He quietly opened a window and closed it behind him, before hiding somewhere where she wouldn't see him. He kept in the shadows of the place, watching her silently.

Miku struggled against his grip and tried to scream "Let go of me!" She closed her eyes tightly before feeling a bed underneath her. Her onyx eyes then snapped open and looked at him, she started to whimper in fear.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol it's ok XD 

Carrie got out and dried herself off. She put a towel around her body and went into her room. She got naked again.

Leo ignored her and growled as he sunk his fangs into her neck drinking her blood in gulps as the bloodlust overwhelmed him.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
I just watched a funny video and I'm laughing so hard right now XD

Raph smirked as he quietly grabbed a towel. With his quick speed, he wrapped the towel around her and picked her up. He ran to the lair before heading into his room, locking the door behind him. He then gently placed her on his bed, purring softly.

Miku screamed in pain and started kicking her legs hard, trying to pry him off of her. "Get off of me!" She screamed as she used her hands to pry him off of her. She whimpered in pain and quickly grabbed the knife in her bag, aiming it at him steadily.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol I see XD

Carrie struggled underneath him trying to kick him off of her.  
"Let me go you pervert! Who are you anyway?!" she demanded.

Leo growled at her and with superhuman speed took the knife away from her and tied her to his bed so she couldn't escape. He started biting and nipping her neck making hickies.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph smirked at her as he pinned her arms and legs down "Calm down sweetheart. The name is Raph, now hold still." He bared his fangs as he gently bit down her neck, carefully drinking her blood so he didn't go overkill. He then finished and gently licked the bite mark.

Miku silently cried "S-Stop . . . Please . . ." She struggled against the ropes, tugging harshly. She whimpered as she moaned, her back arching as she struggled more "L-Leave me alone!" She started crying harder.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started shivering in delight as she moaned and whimpered gripping the sheets.  
"Please stop! I don't want this!" she protested.

Leo ignored her as he went down and licked and nipped her shoulders making hickies on them too with some on her collarbone here and there.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph smirked against her skin "I'll be gentle." He carefully pulled the towel out from around her, revealing her naked body. He purred and started kissing her neck, the action soon turning into sucking and nipping. He began massaging her thighs, being gentle while he licked her neck again.

Miku whimpered as she struggled before thinking a bit about her old senpai, the one she had to murder so he didn't call the cops on her. He never gave her this much attention. She stopped whimpering, but whispered to him "A-Are you my new s-senpai?" She asked shyly as she looked at him.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shuddered in delight and she started to cry as she pushed him off of her. She got up trying to escape.   
"Don't touch me!" And with that she left.

Leo looked at her strangely.  
"Uh no but you're my mate now sweetie," he purred seductively to her. Leo took her shirt off sucking and nipping and biting a nipple pinching the other one.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit

ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph growled as he ran in front of her with his inhuman speed, grabbing hold of her wrist "You ain't leaving princess. Now get back in there before you do something stupid." He showed his fangs at her before grabbing her by the waist and carrying her back into the room, locking the door again but placing something heavy in front of it.

Miku blushed and moaned "Senpai means upperclassmen. Whatever you American people call them." She moaned loudly as she arched her back again. She whimpered "If you are senpai then I must do everything to impress you. That's what a Yandere must do." She moaned more as she arched her back more "Ahhh~"  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Actually that's not what senpai means. Senpai means upperclassmen.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Oops sorry about that. My phone gave me the wrong meaning.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
I see ok  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
I tried to fix it? Is it better?  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah 

Carrie frowned as she sat down on the bed. She tensed up and shook in fear for she knew what was gonna happen. She started to cry.  
"Please don't rape me!" she sobbed.

Leo nodded to her.  
"Yes I am your senpai. But you don't need to impress me. You already impressed me. Now come here," he purred seductively to her.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph sighed and hugged her "Don't cry." He began to wipe her tears away with his hand "Please don't cry. I'll make it quick painless, ok?" He pressed a kiss to her temple before making her lay down on the bed.

Miku blushed and nodded as she crawled over to him "Y-Yes senpai . . ." She blushed and used her arms to cover her breasts, her cheeks growing brighter as she looked at him shyly and shivered slightly.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie still continued to cry as she looked up at him blushing.

Leo laid down on the bed and got his dick out.  
"Give me a blowjob baby."  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph wiped the tears on her cheek and got on top of her, getting his dick out "It's gonna be okay." He got close to her entrance and stroked her cheek to keep her calm.

Miku blushed and nodded, laying down on her stomach and taking his dick in her hands. She gently licked the shaft of it before giggling, beginning to suck on it.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie kicked and struggled trying to push him off of her. She sobbed.

Leo arched his back as he started to churr and growl. He smirked at her.  
"That's it baby ah!"  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph held her down and rammed his dick into her. He then started thrusting slowly into her, his eyes filled with lust. He kissed her cheeks and then kissed her tears away.

Miku giggled as she continued to suck on the shaft, her tongue swirling around it. She then began using her hands to rub the length of his dick "Senpai~"  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie arched her back screaming in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Get out of me!"

Leo churred and chirped putting his hand on her head yanking it.  
"Put it in your mouth again sweetie."  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph growled and wiped her tears away, beginning to gently kiss her neck. He continued thrusting slowly, giving her the chance to adjust herself.

Miku blushed and nodded, sticking his dick back into her mouth. She started sucking on it even more and rubbed it gently.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back as her body racked with pleasure.

Leo churred arching his back as he growled cumming into her mouth.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph smirked in triumph, continuing to kiss her neck and continuing to thrust a bit faster.

Miku moaned and swallowed the cum that was in her mouth. She purred at him "Having fun~"  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed gripping the sheets her body shivering. 

Leo smirked and nodded as he got on top of her and got out his dick rubbing it against and then rammed it into her really fast.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph rubbed her sides as he picked up the pace in his thrusting slightly. He continued to kiss her neck before trailing his kisses down to her breasts, licking and sucking on one while he tweaked the other.

Miku blushed and watched him. She screamed in pain at first, but it turned into a moan of pleasure. She arched her back and moaned more, her cheeks becoming bright red from all the attention.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back as her body shivered in pleasure.

Leo switched nipples as he slammed into her harder and faster.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph picked up more speed in his thrusting, feeling that he was going to come soon. He moaned along with her as he went faster and a bit harder.

Miku moaned and screamed in pleasure, her fists clenching the sheets underneath her. She panted and moaned as she arched her back.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered as she shook with pleasure and came all around his dick.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her as he licked and kissed her stomach.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph moaned as he thrusted one more before cumming inside her. He moaned and panted as he pulled out of her and hugged her close to him.

Miku moaned and screamed more in pleasure, moaning again and arching her back. She bucked her hips into his by accident.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted then started to cry pushing him away from her.  
"You raped me! Let me go! I wanna go home!"

Leo hit her g spot multiple times wanting her to cum as he growled rubbing her clit.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph growled and kept her close to him "You try going through mating season and being a vampire. Also at least stay since its night time, other male vampires are out there and they will do the same thing I did."

Miku screamed in pleasure and panted as she arched her back. She screamed as she came and panted wildly "Senpai~" She moaned and arched her back more.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie struggled pushing him away from her.  
"I will never be with you and I'm not your mate either!"

Leo growled and came inside her pulling out panting as he pulled her close to him.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph smirked "Actually you are. Did you forget about when I bit your neck? That means that you are mine." He then frowned "Let me ask you something. Do you want another male vampire to do something way worse than I did or no?"

Miku moaned and snuggled into him, her onyx eyes looking at him. She nuzzled her face into his neck and smiled "You treat me better than my old senpai did." She frowned at the memory, but shook her head "That's not important though."  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no as she started to cry.

Leo smirked as he churred licking her neck pulling her closer to him.  
"I'll always treat you right."  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph sighed and pulled her into a hug "Don't cry. Just please stay here until morning. I don't want to lose you; not to any males or anyone." He kissed the top of her head.

Miku moaned softly and blushed. She then smiled "I'm glad. You are more loving than old senpai." She nuzzled his neck and kissed it gently, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him.  
"But you don't love me," she sobbed looking away from him hiccuping.

Leo churred and chirped loving the attention he was getting. He nipped her ear groping her boobs.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph hugged her even more, keeping her close "Of course I love you." He made her look at him "That's why I want you to stay here. I don't want you hurt." He nuzzled her head "Please don't cry."

Miku moaned loudly and arched her back slightly. She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips, her heart beginning to beat faster and faster in excitement.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and nodded. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

Leo sucked on her earlobe and rubbed her hips.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no.  
"I can't be turned into a vampire Raph."

Leo churred opening up his mouth as he sucked on her tongue french kissing her.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph looked at her sadly "That can't be true. I have to be able to." Tears brimmed his eyes as he tried to fight back the urge to cry "There has to be a way."

Miku moaned and pressed against him, her tongue slipping into his mouth while he sucked on her tongue. She moaned even more and french kissed back.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It is true but there's one thing you should know. I actually can't age but I will die when I turn 100," Carrie explained to him.

Leo chirped wrestling with her tongue for dominance as he came out on top smirking pulling away from her lips a trail of saliva connecting them.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
(Sorry for the wait)

Raph frowned "I don't want you to die." The tears that brimmed his eyes were now streaming down his face as he shook his head, trying to stop the tears. He chuckled weakly "I'm so pathetic, aren't I?"

Miku moaned loudly and blushed at seeing the trail of saliva that they left behind after the French kissing. She blushed even more as she leaned forward and kissed his lips again, closing the trail of saliva.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's ok

Carrie shook her head no making her look at him. She started crying too.  
"Raph at the most I can live up to 400 years but that's it. You're gonna have to keep on finding me in my next lives then if you wanna be with me," she explained.

Leo churred as he pulled her onto his lap making hickies on her neck biting nipping licking and sucking the soft tender skin groping her boobs roughy.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph looked at her "But will your next lives know who I am?" He wiped her tears away and continued to look at her sadly. He held her close and hugged her gently, nuzzling his face into her neck "I love you."

Miku moaned and exposed her neck more to him. She moaned louder and gasped when he groped her boobs roughly. She pressed her body close to his and giggled "Love you."  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and whimpered. Her body grew hot from pleasure.  
"No they won't. That's why you'll have to keep on finding me. No matter who I am my scent will always be the same to you."

Leo smirked making hickies on her shoulders nipping biting and sucking her flesh groping her ass cheeks roughly now.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph sighed "I guess I'll have to keep finding you. But for now . . ." He kissed her neck gently before finishing "Let's have some fun." He looked at her and gently rubbed her hips with his hands. He leaned in and trailed kisses down her lips to her collarbone.

Miku moaned and rolled her hips against his. Lust filled her eyes as she licked his cheek gently and began kissing his cheek. She squealed when he groped her ass cheeks roughly, her blush brightening at the sudden lustful action that he used on her.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and whimpered blushing beet red as she arched her back in pleasure.  
"Ahh Raph! It's too early for this!" she mewed.

Leo churred and growled grinding against her body as he took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it expertly while tweaking the other hardened bud slapping her cheeks.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph pulled the puppy face "It's never too early." He continued kissing her neck and purred "I want to be with you forever. I only get a little bit more time before I have to find you again. I want to do this before time runs out." He looked up at her with his emerald green eyes.

Miku moaned and threw her head back, her heart beginning to race. She squealed when he slapped her butt, causing her face to light up with a brightening blush. She grounded against him and moaned, arching her back slightly in pleasure. She shivered in pleasure.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and sighed.  
"Fine Raph. Go ahead then," she muttered looking away from him.

Leo churred switching nipples as he slid a finger into her anus fucking her with it while biting her other nipple.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph used his finger to make her look at him. He gently kissed her lips and held her close, his hands gently rubbing her hips. He purred softly and pulled away from the kiss, smiling softly.

Miku moaned quietly before screaming in pain slightly when he slid his finger into her anus. She whimpered in pain, nuzzling her face into his neck. She blushed and soon started moaning in pleasure.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok cool 

Carrie moaned and then looked at him blushing. She rubbed his shoulders getting naked.

Leo went deeper into her pumping his finger in and out of her churring.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph chuckled as he helped her "You're beautiful, you know?" He purred as he looked up at her, leaning in and pecking her nose before going down to her neck and kissing it gently.

Miku moaned and whimpered, hugging his neck as he did so. She buried her face in his neck as well, her body trembling in pain and pleasure. She panted softly, trying to relax herself.  
5 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and whimpered arching her back. She rubbed his inner thighs and her body racked with pleasure.

Leo took his fingers out pumping them in and out of her pussy wanting her to cum as he fucked her with them.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph moaned when she rubbed his inner thighs. He smirked softly when he heard her moan, beginning to rub her clit gently. He poked one finger into her before adding another, slowly pumping them into her.

Miku gasped softly and whimpered slightly. She panted softly as she moaned, pleasure racking through her body. She moaned/screamed as she came, panting heavily as she shivered and whimpered silently.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo scissored her massaging her g spot as he kissed her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph chuckled as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, but this time a little bit faster. He then added another finger as he softly kisses her neck. He sucked on her neck, leaving a trail of tiny hickeys on her collarbone region.

Miku moaned more as she couldn't help, but buck her hips. She bit back a whimper in pain. She then shivered in pleasure at feeling him kiss her cheek. She blushed softly before trying to hide the blush as best as she could with her hair.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed as she arched her back shivering in pleasure while gripping the sheets.  
"Ahh Raph! If you keep this up I won't be able to get out of bed for weeks!"

Leo flipped her as he got behind her and he squeezed and groped her ass cheeks while he gently thrusted his dick into her anus fucking her from behind.  
"God you feel so good!" he groaned.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph panted as he churred, "Would you like me to slow my pace down? I'll do it if you need me to, just tell me." He continued to pump his fingers in and out, but being gentle this time. He continued to suck on her neck gently, trailing his tongue along her skin as well.

Miku blushed and squeaked when he groped her ass cheeks. She then let out a moan when he thrusted into her ass, "Ahhh~" She panted heavily as she begged in a tiny whining voice, "F-faster Senpai~!" She moaned more as she held onto him tightly so she was comfortable.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and her body shivered in pleasure while she blushed.

Leo nodded as he increased his pace going faster and deeper into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
ĸorвyn вlacĸwood  
Raph chuckled and purred against her neck before pulling his fingers out of her. He held her close and gently thrusted into her, churring quietly.

Miku moaned louder as she held onto him more. She whimpered as she gently bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming in pleasure.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back gripping her shoulders as her body shivered in delight.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her grinding against her as his hips slapped against hers.


End file.
